


Bring Me To Life

by Hekateflower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smutty, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateflower/pseuds/Hekateflower
Summary: She knew they didn't feel the same so when she fell in love with the two super soldiers she pulled back from the close friendship she had with the mated alphas. They saw her as only a friend so that was what she would be, just a friend.  But in pulling back she pulled away from human contact from any contact, now severely touch deprived  she might die if she doesn't have that connection with an alpha.  But what happens when Logan is the alpha she turns to, an alpha whom she doesn't love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136





	1. "Diagnosis"

‘Well fuck’ (Y/N) thought as she made her way back to her apartment in the Avenger’s compound. This was not what she was expecting when she went to see Doctor Cho, (Y/N) knew something was wrong but she didn't expect this particular diagnosis. The thought had been maybe on one of the missions Hydra had gassed her with something, not that she let the rest of the team know what was going on with her. Though she thought that maybe Natasha had an idea that something might be up that beta knew everything. 

(Y/N) had been fidgety for months and in extreme amounts of physical pain for just as long. But when she went to her physical exam down in medical Cho pulled her from active duty, effective immediately. The diagnosis: extreme touch deprivation, and being an omega it was fatal in 1 in 5 cases. She wasn't a touchy kind of person on a regular basis but she also didn't invite people into her personal space. 

The leftover trauma response from childhood abuse was the main culprit of the issue, the other? She didn't want to ask for help, not with this and certainly not with her heats. Not that she had her heats on a regular basis, the suppressants she took so that she could time her heats accordingly had kept her well away from wanting anyone to touch her. Her heats she suffered through, well kind of, she took a pill for that too, it knocked her out for the duration of her cycle and she was able to go back on the suppressants. 

This time though Doctor Cho wanted her off the suppressants she had to go through this heat, it had been too long since her last one. 

‘The compound is full of Alphas and Betas, an alpha is better but a beta will do in a pinch. You need to ease off the suppressants, half the dose for the next week then go off. But you need to spend this heat with a partner’ Cho had been adamant that she spend it with someone. 

There was no one she could ask, the only alpha’s that she would want to spend the time with had bonded with each other. A rare case of a bond staying between alphas. Though (Y/N) wasn't surprised by it. The love that Steve and Bucky showed each other on a daily basis was incredible. It had been that love, that bond that had allowed Steve to find Bucky again after over seventy years, the bond having remained despite the fact that hydra did their best to eradicate it with brain washing. 

She remembered first meeting Steve a few years ago when she stopped a bank robbery by freezing the robbers to the spot. Not with ice though, her powers were wide ranging but extreme temperature regulation was not one of her powers, Bobby had that one covered. Nope her telekinesis was what stopped them. She pulled the guns from hands and placed them in a pile then with the assistance of the bank manager they tied them up with duct tape and when they called the police she left out the back door. That was when she ran into Steve. Apparently the Avengers had followed the robbers because they were part of a larger organization and they had questions. Steve was just about to run into the bank to save the hostages when she had exited, thinking she may be with them he grabbed her forearm. Being summer she had been wearing a sundress but her powers allowed her to absorb any fighting style that a person knew via muscle memory. 

After an attempted mugging years before, (Y/N) had decided to learn taekwondo for self defense also was a good exercise. She discovered this ability when she shook the hand of the teacher. It always stayed it wasn't a one and done kind of thing. She had ended up going to several different dojo’s and just speaking to the masters there shaking their hands when she left. 

But when Steve touched her arm she was able to anticipate his next move so when he pulled her she let him so he wasn't expecting it when she kicked him in the balls and took off in the opposite direction. He didn't go after her, nope, that had been Natasha. 

It was a brief conversation the black widow touched bare skin as well if it wasn't for her telekinesis then she would have been held up a little longer. 

It had been instinct that she ran from the Avengers, in her mind because of Steve’s attack or rather touch she perceived them as a threat. 

It was two days later when a knock came to the door, it was Tony stark on the other side. 

“You should open the door, we know you're in there, been watching your apartment all morning” 

She knew that she could stop him if he did something so she did, stepping back to the edge of the wall that gave her some cover from the front door and used her powers to open it from a distance. 

The man stepped through, the door closing behind him and locking once more.

“What do you want’ she had called peaking around the edge of the wall

“Well considering you easily took down the good Captain and Black Widow, want to recruit you to the avengers” 

(Y/N) had been skeptical but here she was an Avenger. 

It had been a slow build and she realized too late that she was in love with the good captain, it wasn't even a week after she realized she had it bad for him that a certain Sergeant James Barns had come into the fold. When she realized that Bucky was Steve's true mate, even though they were both alphas. 

Soon She had fallen for Bucky too, but when she realized the extent of her feelings for the both of them she began pulling back from the friendship, knowing that they could never feel for her the way she did for them. 

Instead of sitting between them on movie nights she moved to the armchair, she stopped being in situations alone with them. And then she began to take on more work, more missions, solo missions, it didn't matter, anything to not feel like someone was stabbing her in the heart whenever she was in the same room as them. 

  
  


Just thinking about those two had made her skin feel like it was being ripped off the muscle. She was going to have to start avoiding everyone, she knew the pain was starting to show up in her scent, cho had mentioned it and she was a beta. 

So deep into her thoughts she didn't sense the person behind her until she felt the large hand on her shoulder. She didn't mean to do it but at this point being startled meant she automatically went on the defensive. She whirled palm to their chest but she used her telekinesis to push them back. It was a split second later that Bucky’s scent had hit her. Again her reactions were automatic as she caught the super soldier mid air. 

“Oh my god Bucky are you alright” slowly lowering him back to his feet.

“Yeah, doll. I’m good” his gruff voice washed over her. “You aren't normally this jumpy” his hand reached for her again but she stepped back turning to her door.

“I’m good, just lost in thought, I’ll talk to you later okay?” she didn't wait for a response before she closed the door in his face.

  
  


The tears started the second she closed the door, his scent of musk, sandalwood and metal had sent the pain she was in sky rocketing up, her omega wanting badly to press herself to the hard alpha body that was Bucky Barns . She was grateful that being an omega her room was built differently. The apartment was built with a small kitchenette/ living room area then her bedroom and bathroom. It was almost exactly like her apartment had been in the city. The big difference was that when she went through her heats she had the option of quarantine which locked her room down making it alpha proof. All the omega rooms were like this so that they stayed safe and no one could take advantage of the weakened state that an omega went into when they went into heat. The air filters alone would keep her scent from leaking out, the door was reinforced to the point it would either take Thor, the hulk or the iron man armor to break through it. The avengers took the safety of the omegas that worked here seriously. 

But those air filters were what was also keeping the alpha population from finding out her distress from knowing for sure that she was in pain that she actually needed them. 

‘It has to be this way’ she thought to herself she couldn't let them know Steve would do something stupid like try to bond with her any way regardless because he’s a self-sacrificing jerk. She may be in love with the duo but she would never come between them and she made sure of that. 

(Y/N) knew that they didn't see her like that, she had overheard Sam asking about the three of them when they had been closer, movie nights spent sprawled over the two super soldiers, late night cuddles and stuff. 

“She’s just a friend Sam, (Y/N) great but just a friend” Steve had said in the work out room late one night over a year ago. 

After that she had returned to her room to compose herself before heading back to the training room to work out and spar. Since that day she had been distancing herself from them, from everyone really. She did her job but was spending more and more time alone. 

It was getting harder and harder to pretend that she didn't want the pair, (Y/N) was determined that she would get through this just like she had gotten through everything else. On her own. 

**

three days later she was outside the compound walking one of the many hiking paths when she got the text

Captain: We got a mission assemble in the briefing room, 

(Y/N): Sorry Cap, I’m off the active roster 

She responded knowing that he would send a private text to her next. 

Captain: Please explain

(Y/N): Medical leave, Cho’s orders. 

Captain: We will talk when I get back, we are gone directly after the briefing. Four days. 

(Y/N): Very well

She deliberately stayed out longer, until she saw the quinjet leave before she headed back to the compound. It was time to have her heat she had felt it coming on all day with the reduced suppressants and having forgone taking any more. With the only two men she would have been willing to be with gone she was now. There may have been one other but Logan had that thing with Jean and Scott well more like with Jean but he was in the same situation as her just minus the touch deprivation. 

Perhaps she should message him anyway, Logan was a good friend and she trusted him, one of the very few she did trust, he would help if he could and there would be no chance of bonding just a very pleasurable couple of days. 

Coming to a decision, she pulled her phone back out. Logan would never judge her; he was a good friend like that.

  
  


(Y/N): Need help you available.

It was a few minutes before he responded

Logan: Haven't heard from you since you became an avenger, to what do I owe the honor?

(Y/N): can you come to the compound i would rather talk in person, it’s kinda personal 

Logan: I’ll be there as long as you got beer

(Y/N): I live with Tony Stark, he stocks some of the best liquor in the world and you want beer. 

Logan: Nothing wrong with beer, if no beer grab that fancy whisky of his. 

(Y/N): yeah okay will do. ETA? 

Logan: Stealing Scotts bike now so bout an hour.

  
  


With the way Logan drove the bike he would be here in less than an hour, the shit head healed so fast that he didn't care if he was in an accident it would be less than ten minutes before he was back to full health. Grabbing both the beer, the top shelf whisky and a bottle of rum she headed for her apartment to wait. 

It wasn't long before a heavy knock was heard on the door, from her spot wrapped in a blanket on the couch she opened the door using her powers. Logan’s scent of leather and wet earth filled the air. The scent did things to her, good things for sure, she could have fallen in love with Logan, it just wasn't in the cards for them not with his pining for Jean or her feelings for the Captain and Sergeant.

“You sure you want me to be here with you in your preheat” came Logan's gruff voice as he shed his jacket and plopped down beside her.

He was an alpha her scent did things to him especially during heat. Though Logan had always been torn between the two women, Jean had always been just a little bit more needy and that spoke to Logan’s alpha. But (Y/N)’s strength also spoke to him. He was drawn to her in ways that he didn't understand and that was probably why he focused more on Jean because he understood that attraction. 

Cracking open a bottle of beer he leaned back and waited for her to speak, currently content with the silence.

“Normally wouldn't bother to ask” she started quietly “Doctor Cho, insisted, and this is something I’ve been ordered by the good doctor to not go through alone”

That had got his attention, he turned toward her putting his beer on the coffee table in front of them. 

“(Y/N) what’s wrong, What did the Doc say” his nostrils flaring as he took in more of her scent, his face coming close to her neck but not touching her.

“Your scent smells sick, like sour milk been poured on you” he could smell her spicy scent under it but it was overlaid too much with the scent of sickness.

She glanced at him pulling the blanket off her head reaching over to splash some of the dark spiced rum into a tumbler before pounding it back like a shot. 

“Doctor Cho says I’m” she paused to pour a second glass that she took a sip of instead. 

“She says that I’m Dangerously severely touch deprived, says that I could die if I spend this heat alone” the edge of tears in her voice. 

It was a split second before the cup in her hand was placed in front of them on the table and she was sitting sideways in his lap being arranged so that her nose was pressed to his neck, the blanket being tossed off and his hands under her shirt caressing bare skin.

She began to shake with the touching the tears came then the sobs as Logan smoothed large hands down her side. 

“You don't have to, uh, help me if you don't want to, I just there was no one i could talk to” She said when the sobs gentled to hiccups

“You should know me better than that” he gentled palms sliding around “So no special alpha among the hero?” 

“None that want me” and she told him of the unrequited love for two super soldiers. 

Logan’s response was to kiss her forehead.

“You know I will help you with anything, you know i care about you” it was one of the rare times Logan was open with his feelings and it was always in private but that didn't really matter because she did know at least there was one person who truly cared. 

Booze abandoned, Logan hefted her into his arms heading back to the bedroom, He knew he had to spend time skin to skin with her before her heat hit it was important when an omega was touch deprived. He had helped a few omegas through it over his very long life. He placed her in the center of the bed, then stripped down till the only thing left on was his jeans, he wasn't wearing underwear, wasn't going to take off his pants till she was ready for him. He could sense her reluctance and knew she would rather be with the two super soldiers but for now he was here and maybe after this he would have few words with the two idiots. 

He sat on the edge of the bed helping with her clothing taking each layer off till she was in her bra and pantie's. There was no denying that (Y/N) was a beautiful woman as he skimmed the back of his hand down her stomach to rest on her hip as he lay beside her. Upper body propped up on his elbow as he looked down on her. 

“Logan, I” 

He shushed her before she could finish that sentence. He knew what she was going to say and he was prepared for it. He felt the same because of Jean but his love for (Y/N) was just as strong.

“I know, so you don't need to say it. But I do think that after your heat maybe we make those two idiots jealous, it’s a powerful thing in an alpha” Logan’s smirk was devious and playful and (Y/N) let out a soft chuckle. 

“Pretty sure they don't feel that way towards me” she let out a soft gasp as Logan's hand wandered across a particularly sensitive area. In the past few minutes of Logan's full attention the pain had lessened but was still there. He wasn't the alpha or rather alpha’s that her omega wanted. Her inner omega wanted Steve and Bucky and was only tolerating Logan, okay more than tolerating Logan but if he tried for a bond it would be rejected. 

“You don't know that, men are dumb, I would know” he leaned down then his lips were touching hers softly. Her hands came up, fingers tunneling in his hair, he pulled her closer rolling his weight on top of her settling between her thighs. He could smell her slick the luscious scent growing stronger by the minute he pheromones' that he was putting out matching hers forcing her heat to be pushed to the fore. He pushed his jean clad erection against her core and ground down causing her to cry out. 

His lips trailed down her neck sucking hard on her gland causing her to shutter hard as a small orgasm rocked through her. She wasn't aware when her bra was removed or her panties at least until Logan's mouth was sucking at her clit and one of his large fingers had entered her. He brought her to orgasm twice more before she was begging for his knot. Her omega having taken control now that her heat was fully upon her. 

She whimpered when Logan's weight disappeared for a brief moment but then she felt his length running through her nether lips, the tip of his cock pushing against her clit causing even more spasms as she tried to clench against an empty core.

Then she was full, spread wide over a large cock and he was thrusting deep.

“God (Y/N) you're tight” 

Her response was to moan as his fingers found her clit and rubbed. He pounded into her as he held her close teeth marking up her shoulder, not to bond her just mark he knew that her inner omega would eat it up and be more at ease with him despite having known each other for many years. 

Logan would see her through this heat. He was not about to see the best friend he’d ever had die over something he could help prevent.

  
  


He had forced two more orgasms’ out of her before he felt his knot begin to inflate. He wanted to give her at least one more, reaching down he pinched her clit hard while biting hard just below her mating gland. (Y/N) screamed as she tightened down on him and his knot inflated, locking them together. 

His forehead rested on her chest between her breasts he could hear her breathing and her heart slowing down. But they were slowing down too much. And then her heart stopped. 

Logan’s head snapped up as he tapped her cheek 

“(Y/N)? Wake up” he pressed his ear to her chest once more and swore when he heard nothing. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Need help” 

“Can I assist you Mr Howlett?” came Friday’s voice 

Logan knew about the AI so it didn't startle him.

“Need medical her hearts stopped beating” 

He was thankful that they had locked together facing each other and that he was bigger than she was, as he pulled her body against his to get to the floor so he could begin CPR. 

  
  



	2. "She ain't your nothing"  Or "Sleeping Beauty Awakens"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers to comments: no that wasn't the end obviously lol. I didn't realize i had not left the chapter 1 of whatever with the appropriate thing. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. there's more.  
> As for the pairing you guys will just have to see I'm torn at the moment but things had to play out, I don't want this to be a short I want characters to have that moment. so I'm trying to steer away from the "omg you like me too? okay lets fuck and mate' this is not that story. also I'm trying to stay close as i can with personalities and it's tough when you intro a ABO dynamic because things change a bit. 
> 
> But any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter I'm going to try to put out as I'm able 
> 
> Enjoy your read  
> Love Megs

It was late on the third day that Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint and Wanda returned and were greeted by Tony as they disembarked the quin jet.

Steve knew it wasn't just a regular social visit as the billionaire genus was fidgeting far more than he normally would have especially if everything was okay. The fact that the smaller man was even there spoke volumes about whatever was going on, it was something personal or it would have been an agent standing at the ramp.

“Tony” Steve greeted as he stepped off the ramp of the jet “What’s up?” 

Tony’s distressed scent went through the roof, something was wrong in a very bad way but the beta glanced away not looking either alpha in the eyes as he spoke. This fact alone made Steve’s hackles raise.

“Uh Cap, you and Sargent Barns need to accompany me to the ICU” the confused looks that the two soldiers gave The billionaire caused him to begin his ‘i know more babble’ as he turned and began walking at a swift pace.

“There was no point in calling and telling you cuz you wouldn't have been able to get here, you know I didn't know it could even get this bad, but then of course…”

Steve listened to Tony as the man spewed words, knowing that somewhere in the disjointed mess Tony believed that he was getting across pertinent information. But he finally got that they were talking about one of the team getting put into the ICU but the way the man was talking it was like he knew that Steve would get upset he also hadn’t been told who was in the ICU and that irked the soldier big time. 

It wasn't until they were looking in the window of the room (Y/N) was lying that he realized who was in the ICU. in that moment something in Steve snapped as his hand shot out dragging the smaller man close so that steve was leaning over him in a way that if Tony were an alpha there would be a fight. 

“What happened” Steve growled out his voice low, almost indistinguishable from the sound in his chest.

“Dangerously severe touch deprivation” came Doctor Helen Cho’s voice. Steve's attention snapped from the beta in his hands to the doctor. His hand dropping Tony to the floor as he turned to the woman who was exiting (Y/N)’s room, not noticing or caring when the man snuck out of medical. He could scent the distressed omega in the cubical room but also the scent of an unfamiliar alpha. But at the moment Steve's alpha was in full control and he kept the woman's eyes in a way that told her to keep talking.

“You can't go in there, not as you are, shower and change. After though you can be added to the rotation” 

“Please explain, doctor” came Bucky’s voice from the other side of Steve, but Bucky's eyes were on the unfamiliar alpha that had crawled into the bed with the omega, and was steadily caressing her body up one side down the other. It was making Bucky twitch in irritation, but he had more control than Steve did at the moment. 

“(Y/N) was diagnosed with touch deprivation, because we see so few cases of this if any. I didn't realize how severe it was until a few nights ago when a friend of (Y/N)’s had Friday call us to her apartment. Logan was helping her through her heat, on my orders I told her that she needed an alpha to see her through this one heat and then we would deal with the disorder on a day by day basis. It was almost to late as it was, she suffered heart failure and is on complete life support an alpha has to be with her at all times, the touch will strengthen (Y/N)’s bond with her inner omega and hopefully we can take her off life support”   
  


“My omega is in critical condition and no one bothered to inform me, prior to now” 

Steve’s voice sounded like it was being dragged down a gravel road.

“ She ain't “your” omega, bub” Logan's gruff voice came from the doorway of (Y/N)’s room 

Steve was suddenly on guard and ready to fight. 

“No claiming marks, in fact” Logan continued, his shoulder hitched against the frame, body naked except for the pair of gym shorts someone had produced. “from what she told me You ain't nothing but friends, She turned to me instead” Logan knew he was pushing buttons and he was doing it on purpose, as far as the Wolverine was concerned they had hurt his friend, an omega under his care regardless of how long they had been apart. Logan would push and prod and confront until he pushed the right buttons, pushed the buttons that usually meant Logan got into a fight. At this moment however he was protective over (Y/N) his feelings for the critical omega were not something he wanted to delve into at the moment, perhaps later when he was alone.

Steve’s furious roar as he charged the few steps to Logan, but Logan's reflexes were just as fast and in a single moment he had his claws embedded into the super soldier’s shoulder forcing the man to his knees. He hit nothing vital but it would hurt like a bitch till he healed. 

“You may be enhanced with that serum” the wolverine bit out “ but I can heal any damage you can deal faster than you can punch me. I am also never unarmed. So wanna try again? She...” Logan cut himself off retracting his claws “Son of a bitch” he cursed and whirled around quickly hopping back into the bed with the omega in question his touch silencing the alarms that had begun going off half way back to her. 

“As you can see captain,” Cho continued watching as Bucky helped Steve back up 

“Having an alpha with her at all times is imperative” 

Thinking swiftly, Steve knew that he wouldn't be able to have anyone else except Bucky with her, he would become more and more aggressive. His alpha had chosen (Y/N) to be their, his and Bucky’s, omega. But she had to live first, he hoped that her omega had chosen them too perhaps that was why she was now like this because it wasn't the right alpha, but Steve knew that to be wishful thinking.

  
  


“Bucky and I will get cleaned up, and then until she’s better he and I will be the only alpha’s in the room” he growled out eyeing Logan from his spot by the door. 

“I don't think that’s a good idea” Cho began but was cut off with a particularly aggressive growl from Steve. “Very well, let it be known i have advised against this course of action but at the moment if you can get her to the point where she can be taking off life support, I have no problem taking you off active duty for this” 

Bucky’s curt nod as they turned and walked down the corridor towards their own apartment.

They didn't say anything until they were in their rooms, 

“It's not your fault Steve,” Bucky said, helping his mate out of his uniform so he could tend the claw wounds that Logan left. 

“Pretty sure it is, I wanted to wait, I wanted her to come to us like a good omega, petitioning an alpha for their needs” Steve gently pushed Bucky away and headed for the shower. “this is my fault Buck, and now we don't know if she’s even going to make it” 

The shower was running by the time Bucky got out of his uniform, it was only a moment and the former Winter Soldier had the good Captain pressed against the wall of the large shower.

“Stuff it Rogers” he gruffed “we're going to calm down, get clean then go to her. When she wakes..”

“if “ Steve interrupted, and Bucky shoved Steve a little harder 

“When, when she wakes up we are going to do our damnedest in wooing our omega, Got it” 

Steve looked away, not wanting to look buck in the eye except that Bucky wouldn't let him as he wound his vibranium hand through Steve's gold locks pulling the other alpha so that he was eye to eye with him. 

“Got it?” 

“Yeah, I got it” 

Then Bucky’s lips were on Steve’s, one hand in the captain’s hair and the other wrapped tightly around both their cocks stroking them both with quick firm pulls. 

A few moments later they had both come, they took a moment before rushing through the rest of the shower wanting to get back to (Y/N) before anything else happened. 

***

  
  


Beep

Beep 

Beep

It was the steady beeping sound that began to pull (Y/N) from the deepest sleep she had had in almost a year. She burrowed deeper against the solid warmth beside her. As she mumbled something that in her head was ‘turn off the alarm’ but came out as a half vocalized jumble. There was something on her face that was pissing her off too, she hated things on her face. And she swiped at it until it was flung off her head, eyes still closed barely conscious, she fell back asleep once the irritation was gone. Or at least she thought that's what she was doing, until the frantic beeping of an alarm forced her bolt upright in bed as she reflexively used her telekinesis forming a shield around her and the bed as bunch of nurses rushing into the room only to be halted by the shield that had sprung up. 

“(Y/N)” it was Steve’s voice and it was coming from the bed beside her. One of his hands stroking down her arm. “Lie back down, you are okay”

She looked at him over her shoulder, he was shirtless but she was naked? ‘Shit’ she thought ‘what the fuck happened’ it was then she felt another hand on her other side 

“It’s okay doll, just lie back down” came Bucky's voice, a quick glance told her that he was in the same state of dress as Steve. 

“What’s going on?” she said, lowering the shield so the nurses could do their work. “And why are you naked in the same bed as me” 

“Not naked, the bits are covered” came Bucky’s reply

Oh this was not happening she needed to get out of there, she could feel the panic beginning to raise up as a feeling much like claustrophobia crawled down her throat and settled on her chest. 

The two people that she actively tried to avoid because they didn't want her, were treating her like they did, kind of, okay so not really but their actions were weird. Before if she was in medical they would check on her then go do their thing It had to be a trick, they were gone on a mission and Logan was here maybe it wasn't Logan maybe it was mystique, she impersonated people on the regular it was a joke to her, she was sure. (Y/N) began to rip off sensors and the iv in her arm and then the more awkward one of the catheter came out before the two men realized what she was doing. Fuck why were they here, what happened where was Logan, her thoughts flying as she propelled her self out of the bed snatching one of the hospital blankets to wrap around her body like a toga.

“Where’s Logan” she didn't see the look on Steve’s or Bucky's faces as she had turned and directed her question to one of the nurses. But it was Bucky's irritated voice that answered.

“The professor asked him to return to the mansion if he wasn't needed here” 

Great he knew and he abandoned her here alone with alphas’ who didn't want her; how was she supposed to get past this? How was she supposed to get over these two if they were in her med bed, her chest began to constrict, an ever tightening band as her breathing came in short gasps. Her vision narrowing, going black. Then she was enveloped in warmth and sunshine and the scent of forest with a hint of leather and it was as if she could breathe again.

“Shhhh, it’s okay we got you” it was Steve’s voice low in her ear and she felt herself being placed back on the bed, the blanket she had tied around her being removed and a new one laid over her, while she was sandwiched tightly between the two soldiers. Her new position on her side as the filling in a super soldier sandwich seemed to calm her down. The pain was receding and the fog as well.

“Need an explanation” she gasped as she tried not to breathe in too much of their scents. 

“I can help with that” came Helen Cho’s cheery voice. (Y/N) lifted up an arm indicating that the good doctor should continue. “Nine days’ ago, Logan called us to your apartment because you had gone into cardiac arrest, your touch deprivation was more severe than I thought.” Cho checked your chart before making a note as she continued to speak

“We had you on life support and only two days ago were we able to take you off as you had begun to do it all on your own again. We had a difficult time maintaining any kind of pulmonary function until Captain Rogers and Sargent Barns took over the touch contact. We noted a marked improvement within hours. My theory was it was the consistency of the same alpha pheromones that aided with the swift recovery. All that said however your still not out of danger”

“Uh how long do I need” (Y/N) paused “intensive alpha touch therapy” thankful that Steve and Bucky remained quiet while she talked with the doctor. 

Cho quirked a smile at the name “at this rate (Y/N) we can release you back to your apartment in the care of an alpha as early as tomorrow, now that your awake we can monitor your progress better” 

(Y/N) noticed the careful wording and she knew that it would be these alpha’s that she was released into the care of. While part of her didn't mind, in fact that part of her was thrilled to be the sole focus of these two. The other part of her dreaded it so much so that she felt she would rather be unconscious for the next however long. She wanted so badly to be alone with her thoughts and with this intensive “touch therapy” she wouldn't be able to think about anything she would have to guard her heart too much and it was overwhelming. 

“Estimated time before i can be on my own again” she asked one hand scrubbing down her face after a nurse placed a bandage over the iv wound. 

“Some of the more severe cases i read about treatments were more intense for the first week or so and slowly tapering off, while the omega is encouraged to remain very social if they haven't bonded with an alpha prior” Cho explained

“So you're saying, it’s in my best interest to find a bond mate” she asked, taking a slow breath in and letting it out equally slow.

“While i wouldn't normally say anything about that either way, I do suggest that you strongly consider it. In most cases it completely reversed the condition in less time than the treatment would have.”

“So in other words, I have a few weeks of...this’ she said waving the one arm around to indicate her position between the two men.

“Yes” Cho said and a small irritated growl rumbled in (Y/N)’s chest. 

“Thanks doc” 

“However on that note we will be conducting a few tests and see how long you can go without alpha contact before you begin to shut down again. Once i have that data…”

“You mean I can have a shower once we know how long I can go without someone having to touch me”

“If that’s what you want to do with your time between then, yes, but for now rest, we will get you some food here soon and then begin in a few hours” and with that Cho left the room. 

‘Pretend like they are furniture, or even better pretend like they are Friday’ she told herself once she was left alone with the soldiers once more.

This was not going to be easy, especially not with their constant touching she was just hoping she would survive with her heart intact. 


	3. "Irritated like a fly swarm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love the messages you guys have sent. thank you for your input, things have to play out and i dont want to ruin your experience of the story. so there will be no spoilers from me. 
> 
> Also thank you all for reading, shout out to all of the people who left kudo's and all you who have enjoyed the story so far...so everyone thanks. 
> 
> This ones a bit of a traveling chapter as i figure out how things are going. 
> 
> thanks again for reading
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Meg

Thirty minutes, it was the maximum amount of time that she was able to go without an alpha. And fuck if she wasn't happy to get out of the same room as the two alphas who were currently taking care of her. 

It was something she didn't understand, mostly because it wasn't making sense. She was currently in the care of the two super soldier alpha’s again something that really didn't make sense to her because Steve and Bucky had never done anything like this before not even when they were closer friends before she began to pull away.

Cho had let her out of the med bay this morning under the care of both men and from what she could tell and from the questions she was able to ask the doctor when she had been able to kick them out of the room. Cho had explained that it was more than likely the constant care that the same two alphas had given her that was responsible for her rapid recovery. She had further gone on to explain that it was because she was familiar with them and their scents that allowed for it. Had she been spending time with other alphas it would have been the same. 

(Y/N) took that to mean that if she had been spending more time with Logan than the same thing would have happened and boy had she been relieved with that. During the few days before she had ended up in med bay (Y/N) had done some serious thinking about her life and what was going on in it, about her feelings for Steve and Bucky and how very one sided they were. She looked back on all her interactions with the men and sifted through their behavior with her, they had acted like friends nothing more, at least from what she could remember and they didn't really respond to the flirting the way an interested person would but more like a friend. 

Now that she was awake she wanted to know so while she had her thirty minutes to herself, which was a once every two hours thing. (Y/N) decided the best thing to do while soaking in her tub was to message Natasha. The super spy would know, she noticed everything.

(Y/N): Hey Nat, out of med, got a question for you if you're able.

Short and to the point which the redhead appreciated, and she responded right away, which meant that she was in the compound.

Nat: Yay, and if I can I will. 

(Y/N): In all my interactions with Steve and Bucky was it obvious with my feelings?

Nat: Oh hunny, any one could see your feelings from the moon. You okay?

(Y/N): at any point did it look like those two would actually return said feelings?

(Y/N) ignored the question intent on getting the answers she needed, or rather the confirmation that she needed so that she could move on with her life and not have this as an issue any more.

Nat: where is this coming from?

(Y/N): The boys are acting weird, I need the clarification so I can respond accordingly and not from a position of emotion. 

Nat: I understand, no they have only ever behaved like good guy friends, nothing in their body language would have indicated that they felt more. 

(Y/N): thanks Nat, come hang out later might need you to save me.

Nat: I will, we can watch a movie and I can watch the old men in action. 

  
(Y/N): okay well since according to Bucky he’s cooking dinner, I’ll tell him that he needs to add one more to the menu. 

(Y/N): not looking forward to bedtime. They squished me between them all night and had to knee Barns in the balls to get out from the suffocation, I know it's supposed to be comforting and all for an omega but I'm feeling overwhelmed.

Nat: Lol Barns, okay I’ll see you in a few hours.

(Y/N) didn't bother responding and put her phone on the little shelf just off the side of the tub where it wouldn't get wet. Gods if Logan were here he wouldn't smother her like this. She missed him, it was a strong presence he exuded, always calm until he wasn't. But that anger had never been directed towards her, but he did use it to protect her on numerous occasions. Logan’s infamous rage had saved her life on numerous occasions when she was still part of the X-Men. She wore a mask at the time so she didn't have to deal with being outed if she had decided to go to the city, just like racists the anti-mutant factions were prevalent. 

She had been fairly young when the professor found her, just turning seventeen. It had been the mugging on her walk home from school that had awakened her telekinesis, and it was just after that she found the secondary part of their power with being able to basically download a person's muscle memory via touch, it had been when she was going around to the dojo’s doing nothing more than shaking hands with the masters that the professor had found her. She had soon gone to the school and that's when she had met Logan, he was one of the few people who she actually connected with. Being a mutant she had also presented late and while not uncommon being almost twenty five and having no idea what was going on until Logan had explained to her what was happening. He had also been the alpha who had seen her through her first heat, it hadn't been too long after that, that she had left the mansion to live in the city by herself, the gruff alpha visiting every once and awhile or at least he had until Tony showed up and inducted her into the avengers. 

She had spent the last three years as an Avenger and her friendship with Logan had fallen to extremely casual despite the close history. She had always felt bad about that and now she wanted it back, Logan was an easy man to be around. She would message him when she got out of the tub. 

Soon enough the alarm on her phone sounded, and (Y/N) let out a sigh, pulling the plug on the drain she headed to her bed room to put on some “touch friendly” clothing as for now it still needed to be skin on skin contact. So a sports bra, tank and shorts and of course bunny slippers it was. 

She had just pulled on the tank and was going for her favorite slippers when a knock sounded and Steve’s voice called her name. 

“Yeah, in the bedroom be right out” 

She picked up her phone wanting to message Logan before she had to basically sit in either Steve's or Bucky's lap. A few months ago she would have killed to be in this position but now things had changed, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

(Y/N): I’m out, thinking at some point you need to kidnap me, I’m going stir crazy

Logan: Thinking that might be a great idea, just tell me when sweetheart. 

(Y/N): Kinda want to make the boys sweat, they're driving me crazy. 

Logan: Good, with the stunt those fuckers pulled when you were out, I’m down for a little pay back.

That was news to her, though with the strange behavior of the two men she really couldn't be surprised.

(Y/N): you can tell me all about it, I’ll need at least an hour and a half of alone time before we can do this. They need to be doing their own thing for a bit. I’ll message in a day or two when I'm able to not have them breathing down my neck.

Logan: Done, see you soon babe. 

And just like that she felt better, with Natasha visiting tonight and being able to see Logan in a few days that turned her world brighter. She chuckled as she exited her room, the bottle of rum and the beer had been left on the coffee table and like hell if she didn't want some of that rum. 

It was only Steve in the living room when she came back out and she automatically scanned the area for bucky, training a hard thing to break.

“Where's your other half?” she asked, grabbing a bottle of water and an empty tumbler from the kitchenette. 

“Gone to get stuff for dinner” was his response as he moved from the middle of the couch to the end making room for her to sit beside him. 

“Okay, tell him Nat’s coming for dinner too, we missed our girls night while I was in med bay” okay so that wasn't quite true they had planned a girls night but it wasn't for another week. 

Steve nodded and gestured for her to cuddle up to him. He was in similar clothing a close fitting shirt and shorts, yay more skin to touch. Shaking her head she poured the rum into the tumbler before taking a sip. 

“I need to know my actual threshold, when the pain starts I’ll sit” 

Steve frowned “But you don't need to be in pain (Y/N) you don't need to push yourself past that point, Buck and I are here for you”

She smiled a small smile “you don't get it Steve” she sipped the rum “All this touch, this company, it’s all overwhelming for me. And right now i want nothing more than to curl up in my bed by myself, being constantly touched after so long not, it's like swarmed by flies. It’s fucking annoying because you just want to be left alone” 

Steve gave her a considering look, before responding, “would you prefer only one of us?” the question was measured, and in that instant she knew two things he was looking for her to deny and say it was fine and that he was wanting a certain answer. It was subtle, this was the strategic Steve that gave Hydra a run for their money back in the forties. 

“I think, it might be better if only one of you stays the night, I had to knee Bucky in the balls last night so I could go pee, I don't think he realized he kept pulling me back down in the bed and if i used the telekinesis it would have triggered him and I think for your personal” she paused “ safety it would be a good idea” 

“That’s a reasonable compromise, Bucky and I will take turns” 

With that she sat down drink in hand pressed against Steve’s side, 

“Well looks like we are up to forty five minutes” Thank you gods, “did you want one of the beers?” she asked “there probably a little warm though” 

“I'm good” though he did pull her so she was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch as well as Steve's arm and her legs across his lap so he could stroke the skin there. 

They sat that way for a while watching tv while she sipped her rum. She was getting better at ignoring the touch but it was still irritating. 

  
  
  


****

Steve was fully irritated, not only was his omega not responding properly but she was actively trying to distance herself from him and Bucky. What in the world was he doing wrong. Then again it had been less than twenty four hours since she had woken and he knew that he needed to talk with her. But how was he supposed to start, their connection was distant, the last time they were on friendly terms had been nearly a year ago and then their dynamic began to change as (Y/N) began taking on more and more work. How Steve didn't notice that she was actually requesting to be on constant duty, it shamed him, that he never saw her distress. She hid it so well and it hadn't been until she had almost died that he had been aware of what happened. He felt responsible for it. He wanted her, wanted her just as much as he wanted Bucky, he knew that the feelings he had for the omega were shared by his mate. Both of them had begun to develop feelings for her, had begun to want more, and for months before she began to pull away he had thought he was showing that he was interested in her, thought that the invites to dinner and movies in their apartment had been enough. They had placed her between them on the couch, had cuddled during movies. 

  
  


He needed a game plan for this wooing, he needed to talk with Bucky in private and come up with a plan because obviously something they were doing wasn't working. 

As she had become more and more busy with missions, the more she had pulled away making excuses not that he could blame her she didn't have the super strength or stamina that he or Bucky did. As she was constantly on duty she was also exhausted so when she began saying she couldn't make it to the team movie nights or the more private hangouts…

“Penny for your thoughts?” came her question breaking through his mental strategizing.

“I mean you don't have to tell me but I could smell the burning tires so…” she trailed off as she kept Steve's intense gaze a small grin on her face. 

“Just something about the mission we were just on” he offered his hand still rubbing thoughtful circles on her thighs. 

He would talk to Buck tonight when she got her now forty five minutes of alone time. 

***

Bucky was in a mood, as he watched (Y/N) and Natasha laugh over a joke, sipping on the wine he had raided from Tony’s stash. She sat touching Steve but was practically ignoring him, she would keep the conversation very social and make sure everyone was involved but she was practically ignoring the alpha's touch. 

He had found through Steve that she didn't want to share the bed tonight, that she only wanted one at a time. He minded, a lot, he would let her kick him in the balls as many times as she wanted if it meant that they could share the bed together. 

Steve had to remind him that they were not bonded with her yet and that they would have to woo her; it was almost getting too much for him. He would have pressed the issue but he would wait, he knew the value of patience and he could afford to wait. The only problem was that they had been in a holding pattern for over a year and it had gotten them nowhere. And even Steve had admitted at one point that he was the king of waiting too long, Peggy was the prime example of that but Buck was of the opinion that they should begin as soon as possible and tell her how they felt before it was too late. 

  
  
  


***

It was two days later that she was finally up to almost four blessed hours without the men near by and damn was she loving it. Her days would begin with breakfast either Bucky or Steve cooking, then she was left alone and they would come back for lunch and a minimum of two hours of touch therapy. And this would continue until bed time where one of them would stay the entire night they would both be there when she went to sleep and then only one would be there when she woke. She had a suspicion that one would stay longer but it didn't matter as long as there was only one when she woke to go pee she didn't feel so penned in.

Natasha had come by the next morning when both the alphas had left for two hours and she was thankful for the female company. The red headed spy had confirmed the weirdness of both the alpha’s behavior. Saying that the two were exhibiting strange alpha behavior, very territorial, but they had left it at that and she would deal with it when it became more obvious. 

“Just so you know because I know you can keep a secret” (Y/N) began, keeping her voice low, she was taking no chances on being overheard. 

“You know I can, what’s up?” the red head whispered back. 

“Logan’s going to kidnap me later and I wanted to tell you because I don't want the boys to know but some one needs to. Also i think there may be some bad blood between them and Logan mentioned that the boys pulled some stunt while i was out” 

“When?” she asked

“My next break,” (Y/N) said not missing a beat, she knew the spy well “the boys said something about training so they will be at the back end of the compound when Logan gets here. I’m turning off the tracker in my phone before i leave which is why i wanted someone to know where i was going also i may be gone for a few days depending on what he has planned”

“Do i sense a little attachment to the prickly alpha” 

“Logan’s a good friend, I don't know what’s going on right now between us, even after all this time our dynamic hasn't changed but I don't know I feel a strong connection with him, always have. He had a thing for Jean so nothing really happened between us” 

The other woman laughed, “I think maybe you should see if that connection goes somewhere now, it’s been three years who knows what’s changed” 

“This is one of the reasons I love you Nat, you help with my perspective, how bout this I’ll keep an open mind when it comes to my love life”

“Probably the best I'm going to get with you” she laughed again. “I’ll make sure the boys are well and truly busy in a few hours and message you to confirm”

Placing a kiss on the other woman's cheek (Y/N) whispered her thanks and with a hug the spy left her apartments. 


	4. "The Runaround"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, it felt natural. also i'll be coming out with a new story soon. that hit me last night and my brain preictally exploded which means i got no sleep last night. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who left comments i have read and reread them all, they give me joy. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story.
> 
> thank you all for reading.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Love  
> Megs

It was a bit of a hike to get past the reach of both the sensors and the cameras, (Y/N) had arranged to meet Logan past that point. There was a few things she had wanted to make sure to do she dressed in her regular hiking clothing, a pair of leggings and all the traditional layers for safety, it was till spring after all and temperature changes happened so tank and a long sleeve on top with a light coat and a good pair of runners her regular hiking backpack. That morning she had given Nat the backpack with all the other things that she needed to not alert the boys, all carefully packed in her waterproof back pack including a heavier jacket. She knew Logan would have the bike, he took it to piss off Scott, it was easy for him to do Cyclops had a short fuse when it came to Logan and half of that had been the fact that Logan had been “sniffing” around Jean for so long. 

(Y/N) almost felt bad for deceiving the boys but now almost an hour and a half later as Logan finally parked the bike next to a giant weeping willow that sat next to a lake, she almost sobbed when she saw how beautiful it was, and quiet, the only sound that was heard was the birds nearby. 

Placing the helmet on the back of the bike she looked at her gruff companion. 

“What are we doing here?” she asked moving to stand beside him as took her hand.

“I got a surprise for you, thought you might need some comfort after dealing with the children for the past few days”

“Awe you didn't have to do anything for me, I’m just happy to get away for a while with you” 

He pulled her into a hug then kissing her temple lightly before dragging her under the tree. 

Hidden by the branches of the old willow was a picnic blanket spread beneath the long branches, an old fashioned picnic basket sitting in the middle. 

(Y/N) walked forward looking at the set up with a little bit of awe, looking back at the alpha.

“What’s this?” his smile was more of a grin, and she knew because it was that look that he used to give her before he had done something sweet for her when she used to live at the mansion. 

“Look in the basket” he said as he took a seat on the blanket leaning against the tree as he did, grinning as she gasped 

  
  


“No, you didn't” 

He reached for her then pulling her down into his lap before dragging the basket closer.

“I did” he pulled out one of the wrapped sandwiches, his nose twitching he knew he had pulled out the right one. The logo on the wrapper indicating the sandwich was from a deli in Brooklyn. He handed her the sandwich and then pulled out a couple bottles of her favorite soda. 

“Jubilee helped, she set it up while I went to go get you” 

“I can't believe you went to Belmore's… Logan” she felt like she was going to cry, no one had done anything this sweet for her in a very long time. 

Her scent betrayed her before he saw the tears, instantly with his arms around her, his hands sliding across her cheek turning her to face him. His lips a soft caress across hers. 

“Don't cry’ he whispered his dark coffee eyes gazing into her amber ones. 

“Not” she whispered back “your crying’ she chuckled, with his answering laugh, things were instantly lighter. 

“Eat, I got plans” 

“Yes sir” 

That got a raised eyebrow from the man as he pulled out his own sandwich and a beer. The next twenty minutes passed in companionable silence. At least it was silent until Logan pulled out a small box and placed it in her lap and her eyes went wide. 

“Logan, is that what I think it is?” her question was whispered like she couldn't believe what was happening. 

“I think you know exactly what it is, open it” his voice a husky growl in her ear.

“I don't know if i can do that right this second, maybe we should wait” 

“Are you sure you want to wait though, I mean you don't have to open it, I could” he reached for the box, but just as fast she was bodily guarding it from his questing fingers.

“No, it’s mine you gave it to me, no take backs” she laughed out. 

Logan settled her once more on his lap, before handing her a fork. As she opened the small bakery box to reveal her absolute favorite mini pie from her favorite bakery. 

Smiling down at the pie (Y/N) turned so she could look at Logan.

“Did you want a bite?” she asked as she offered up the first bite. 

“It’s all for you darlin” 

It didn't take long for the pie to disappear and Logan to resettle her in his lap so he could hold her. The companionable silence stretched as they watched the lake through the branches. 

“This was not what I expected when I asked you to come kidnap me”

He grunted and nuzzled the top of her head, tightening his grip on her for a moment. She knew he might not address what was going on, wolverine didn't really do much emotion. He had them, yes, but he didn't express them too often. (Y/N) was pretty sure it was because of how long he had lived. 

There was one thing she knew though, men didn't go out of their way like this if there wasn't something there. So in a recent decision to be more direct with stuff in her life, she would ask. 

Turning so she straddled his lap so she could face Logan, She opened her mouth so she could ask but didn't get the chance as she was suddenly on her back Logan above her and his lips attacking hers. 

Over and over their lips met in a passionate dance as their tongues tangled, the kiss intense as if he was putting all of who he was into it and she could do nothing but respond in kind, he pulled at the primal feminine within her, the omega that made her what she was. Her body shivered as if he touched all of her at once, and yet his hands barely moved from their positions one on her hip and the other cradling her head controlling the kiss. 

It was long moments before he pulled back, his voice was a growl when he spoke.

“God damn it, I almost lost you, you died while I was inside you. Can't let that happen again darlin, not again” 

Logan didn't give her a chance to respond as his lips were once again on hers, his hands pulling at the long sleeve shirt and the tank underneath exposing her to the air. One hand palming her breast as the other held him up. 

Her body was a fountain of sensation, as Logan's’ lips followed his hand down her body, the heat of his mouth closing over one taught nipple. Her gasp at the change in sensation was followed by a moan as he ground his hips down against her sensitive mound.

Gods she was wet, knew her panties were soaked when Logan had first kissed her and she wanted more. And more was what she got when she felt her leggings being pulled off and then his mouth was on her. Within moments he had her at the point of orgasm, her body shaking as his mouth continued to push her to orgasm with fingers and mouth. 

Logan brought her two more times with his mouth and fingers alone leaving her an incoherent mess as she babbled something at the man between her legs. But it wasn't until he growled above her, pressing her ringing phone into her hands.

“Answer it” 

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying before she could press the answer button and babble into the phone.

“lo?” was the sound that came out of her mouth before she heard Steve’s voice on the other end, her mouth just quietly babbled incoherent sounds.

“Thank god (Y/N), where are you? Are you okay?” Steve was cut off when she emitted what sounded like a pain filled moan as Logan began pumping his fingers into her core. 

“(Y/N), (Y/N)” came Steve’s yell over the phone, the panic edging into his tone.

(Y/N)’s gasp as Logan fitted himself to her entrance was followed by a whimper, as the man leaned over her pushing in just a little. His deep growl made his voice unrecognizable 

“Say goodbye” he bit out taking the phone from her hands as he thrust home causing her to cry out as he hung up making sure he turned off the phone in the process. 

“Your mine for now” he thrust hard into her making her moans deep and guttural.

Logan pulled her close his mouth finding her mating gland he sucked and bit marking his territory the intense feeling was the last thing she needed before he felt the first fluttering's of her cunt around his cock. Hand reaching down his thumb began to rub tight circles around her clit and it was enough to send her into another orgasm., 

His thrusts grew harder and more erratic as he came to his own end, emptying himself into her as his knot caught locking them together. 

  
  


****

Someone had (Y/N) he didn't know what they were doing to her but given the fact that she screamed, she must be in horrible pain. When she answered the phone he knew something was wrong she was barely coherent and then that voice. He could just imagine what was happening and he had to do something.

Bucky knew something was wrong when he saw the look of confusion on Steve's face when he finally called (Y/N)’s phone after nearly thirty minutes of texting and no answer. 

But now Steve looked shaken, like he didn't know how to respond and Bucky knew, he just knew that something had just happened to (Y/N). It was That look on Steve's face that said it all the ex assassin moved toward his mate.

“Steve?” he said sitting on the coffee table in front of the blond soldier. 

“Some one has her buck, she couldn't speak, there was a male with her, told her to say good bye then she screamed” 

Bucky paled, if something had happened to their omega… his thoughts trailed off 

“We have to tell the others and begin a search, perhaps there’s evidence, she did go for a hike” he grabbed steve’s hand and stood.

“Come one we got work to do” 

****

While watching the two soldiers organize a search and rescue for their not so missing team mate was entertaining as fuck. Natasha had her work cut out for her as she subsequently undermined the whole thing telling the people that this was a drill, don't refer to it as a drill and that all evidence was to be brought to her to “Process”. Though she had to get Tony in on it as he needed to make the necessary adjustments to Friday’s programming. But by the end of the second day and the boys becoming more and more worked up from the lack of evidence pointing to anything useful, Nat finally gave in and texted (Y/N).

Nat: I’m sure you are enjoying yourself but I need you to come back, the boys are freaking out and think you are being tortured.

(Y/N): only by a giant cock, Logan hasn't let up since we left the compound 

Nat: when do you think you can get back?

It was a moment before she got a response.

(Y/N):Logan wants to know if you can sneak us into the compound.

Nat: Do I want to know?

(Y/N): ...No.

(y/N): says we’ll be there, front gate by midnight. Also we will be wearing sent blockers. 

Nat: I’ll be ready.

Natasha didn't want to know what they were planning or rather what Logan was planning, Plausible deniability and all that. But the spy figured that it had something to do with Steve's totally uncalled for declaration that (Y/N) was his omega, when there had been no claim on the woman even after she practically threw herself at both Steve and Bucky. She had a feeling that the handsome wolverine would be declaring territory in a public setting.

She was almost looking forward to Steve’s public dressing down only because the ass had waited so long before making even a slight interest in (Y/N) known. The man had obviously waited because there had been no other alpha’s in the woman's life and as far as he was concerned there was no need to hurry. 

(Y/N) could have been his omega years ago but he was either to blind or too stupid to make his move and then when Bucky had returned to his life, the ex winter soldier had briefly begun to show interest in the woman but then stopped. As far as Natasha was concerned they were both idiots when it came to women, but then again she was pretty sure Logan was a better choice for the omega, she knew the gruff alpha cared for her. Could practically see the possessiveness in the security footage when Steve had declared (Y/N) his omega. Logan had taken the captain down with a single blow but withdrew when she had needed him, he had his priorities straight. Defend, protect and care.

Well the easiest way to get those two idiots away for a few hours was to give them the location of a small hydra base that would take a few hours to get to. The boys could clear out the base, something that needed to be done any way, and have the added benefit of giving them something to do thinking that perhaps this was where (Y/N) was being kept. 

This was probably not what (Y/N) meant when she asked her to keep them busy but Natasha was very certain that they needed a lesson. Something along the lines of “you snooze you loose”.


	5. "I Declare" or "Your an Idiot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so life it happens also stuff you don't want to know about. I'm starting my own business online thing, so been a bit busy but here's the next chapter. oh and don't forget to read the end notes for an explanation for a thing.
> 
> Thank you all who left comments, also thank you all who have read so far, I appreciate all the love you guys have given me.
> 
> please enjoy
> 
> Love   
> Megs

(Y/N) honestly didn't know why she had never had shower sex before, but the second that they had made it to her quarters and locked the door, Logan had dragged her into the well appointed bathroom. She had been pretty sure that he cut off the majority of the clothing, not that she was aware of it. His hands had been everywhere before they hit the hot water and she was being held up against the tiled wall as he thrust into her so hard she wondered why she didn't go through the wall. 

They washed while his knot deflated, or rather kind of washed then actually got cleaned up after they were able to separate. Logan took his time with her as he washed her hair and body, his touch was tender, each caress made (Y/N) feel cherished and loved even though Wolverine had not uttered the words, it didn't matter, she knew. She knew how he felt, made sure that she knew through his actions, though every touch and a few times when he had made slow sweet love to her. 

She hadn't expected anything from the gruff man, even before when he saw her through a few heats. It was a pleasurable experience for both of them, Logan having the stamina to keep up with an omega in heat. The past few days made her realize that she had in fact felt the same about Logan, though that's not to say she didn't still have feelings for the dynamic duo but the feelings she had for the super soldiers were not what they had been. She was pretty sure that the constant and fantastic sex had a lot to do with it. 

Her omega had begun to accept Logan as well, given the fact that she purred every time the man sucked a hickey into her neck on or around her mating glands. With the marks there was no doubt about who had marked her as their territory. She loved the feeling that he gave her she was content for the first time in over a year. 

***

The hydra base had been a bust, there had been no sign of (Y/N) and the few men they had questioned had no clue who they had been asking about. Steve was both worried and frustrated, Bucky was in the same boat, though the ex-assassin hid it better than his mate did. 

They had arrived back in the early morning hours just as dawn began to crest over the compound. The slew of regrets that the captain had when it came to the omega had him brooding all the way back to his quarters. Though his mate was in no better condition they thought it might be best to get some sleep, they had both been awake for almost three days straight.

It was later after they woke and showered that they headed for the shared kitchen, Steve became aware of a familiar scent and the closer they got to the kitchen the more confused he became and the scent of omega got stronger. Maybe he was hallucinating but he looked at Bucky and the same expression was on his face before they heard the feminine laughter coming from the room at the end of the hall. Picking up the pace the two made it around the corner, and there she was the woman who they had been going crazy searching for.

  
  
  


***

She had been pouring another cup of tea from the pot when the captain and sergeant entered the room seemingly rushed. Smiling at them she put the pot down and moved to grab her cup.

“Morning guys” 

It happened too fast for her because suddenly there was a pair of lips on hers as she was swept into arms and then another pair of lips and arms one of them cold, it took her longer than she liked to respond, the deep dangerous growl from behind her helped and she used her telekinesis to shove herself away from them. Catching herself and lowering her body down to the ground a few meters away. 

“What do you think you're doing?” her voice had turned dangerous. It was then that the two soldiers realized they may have made a mistake. 

The others had stopped eating to watch the events playing out like breakfast and a movie. Clint had his head propped up on his chin like a kid watching cartoons and Nat had a huge grin on her face as she realised that though Logan had growled and moved so he could react he hadn't advanced. 

Tony though had used his phone to give Friday commands to record this. Bruce just kind of froze the cup of tea half way to his lips. Thor however just kept eating as he watched and Wanda did the same, having complete faith in her team mate she also didn't want the food to get cold. 

  
  


“You dont just go around kissing women without consent” (Y/N)’s eye twitched. “I don't know what’s gotten into you two but it needs to stop” 

“(Y/N) we thought you had been kidnapped, When I called because you missed your check in you were incoherent, screaming in pain”

“I dont remember a phone call” Logan grinned with that declaration he had her so blissed out she didn't remember anything but the pleasure he gave her. 

“We thought hydra had taken you, been searching for you for three days” Bucky chimed in. 

“Okay but that still doesn't explain why you both kissed me, you don't have that right neither of you are my alpha” 

“Steve and I have both put a claim on you” He stated darkly.

“Really? That’s news to me, last I checked there was no claiming bite nor had any one informed me of this. I’m also pretty sure that there needs to be some sort of interest and I’m sure that you have declared me and I quote “(Y/N)’s Great but she’s just a friend” 

“The problem with eavesdropping” Bucky began before Steve had a chance to say anything as he remembered the conversation they had had with Sam nearly a year ago “is that you don't hear the entire thing, ‘she’s great but just a friend, for now we want to take it slow before declaring” 

She looked at the floor for a moment breathing, she should have known it would be something like this. Something like over hearing the wrong part of a conversation, but that still didn't change the fact that they had never shown that supposed interest, nor had they even brought it up in the few years that she had known them, They were still boys, still idiots and she was almost at the end of her rope with that one sentence from Bucky. Logan has shown more interest in her before she became an avenger even then she knew he had felt something for her but he was sorting out his thing for Jean but the wolverine had done all the things that an alpha that was interested was supposed to do. Even now after three years he had come back in and still shown interest in a way that an omega would recognize. 

“You are both idiots, You know I flirted with you, showed interest and you never responded as if you would return my feelings” 

Bucky and Steve both opened their mouths to respond but she continued on not letting them.

“I checked with Nat, she reads body language better than any one, I was putting out all the signals and you weren't, I backed off and continued to do so after I had heard that one part of your convo. Nearly died in the processes and I am grateful for your help with my recovery, but you can't honestly expect me to just go all” her voice rose to mocking octave “Oh Steve, Bucky you like me OMG take me alpha’s” she paused “No you don't do the work you don't get the prize”

“We have more of a claim on you then he does” Steve said pointing at Logan who at this point came up behind (Y/N) his arm sliding around her waist in a possessive gesture.

“Oh no, Nope, nope nope, we aren't doing this” she stepped away from Logan “I’ve had enough of this and can only take so much idiot alpha.” their eyes narrowed in a way that said she would get punished for that once they had the right to put hands on her. 

“I declare Challenge” there was a gasp “I request Natasha and Clint to be my seconds” (Y/N) and gone from calm to seriously done with everyone.

“(Y/N) you can't be serious” Steve was skeptical “No one uses a challenge anymore and you can't go three days without an alpha” 

“Well buckle up buttercup because that’s exactly what's going to happen, Also I won't be without an alpha, Thor is going to be my cuddle buddy” at that the thunder god smiled around a mouth full of pancakes and waved. 

Logan’s lack of reaction was telling and Steve was not happy as he watched his omega turn to the table once more. 

“Vision” she said calling out to the android “I formally request you to be judge for the challenge’ 

“It is an honor, I accept” came Vision’s polite reply. 

“Right then as this is all set, I’m going to my room” she turned to Thor “As I'm somewhere between six and eight hours right now, if you wouldn’t mind coming to my room in the next few hours, that would be wonderful, no rush” when she saw the god acknowledge her she turned and left. 

  
  


***

“Well, good job, bub, ya pissed her right off, don't you know that that’s one thing you don’t do to an omega?” Logan said, throwing the comment toward the two super soldiers. 

Steve opened his mouth to respond when Friday piped up. 

“Excuse me, mister Howlett, Captain Rogers and Sargent Barns, Miss (L/N) has asked me to state the rules for the challenge” 

“Go ahead Friday,” Bucky responded.

“Rule one. All contact with the omega must be conducted through the omega’s seconds,

Any contact with the omega without going through the omega’s seconds will result in an automatic forfeit.

Rule two. Any physical challenges will be a fair fight, as mister Howlett has claws, so knives will be allowed. 

Rule three. Any conduct deemed unseemly will result in automatic forfeit.

These are rules the Omega (Y/N) (L/N) has set down as hard rules. Standard challenge rules now apply and are available to read in the text message that has been sent to your phones. The first challenge will occur at fifteen hundred out on the training field today details will be sent to your phones within the hour” with that Friday stopped talking. 

It was quiet in the kitchen before Tony stood and looked at Logan.

“Well come on skunk bear, I’ll show you to a room you can use in the meantime”

Logan nodded to the two men as he walked by them, stopping in front of Natasha. 

“Did she know this was going to happen?” 

“She had a feeling after I told her what went down between you and the boys when she was in med bay she planned accordingly incase it happened, she’s pragmatic like that” 

Logan grunted in response and followed Stark out of the kitchen

  
  


***

  
  
  


Thor hadn’t bothered to knock knowing he was expected and followed the scent of his charge to the bedroom where he found her laying, a stuffed ball that vaguely looked like a cat sitting on her stomach and her arms around said ball of fluff. Odd that it was seemingly the only soft thing in the austere room.

He kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed to lay beside her, knowing what was needed, the poor omega was stressed and it was pouring off her in waves. But the second he had pulled her close his hands touching the bare skin of her arms, she looked at him.

“Did I make a mistake? Should I have just made a choice?”

This was a question Thor was going to take seriously though he knew it was probably a lot more simple than she thought it might be. 

“Did you feel as if the choice was obvious?” he asked in return. 

“A little, actions speak louder than words but” she tilted her head to the side and pulled the collar of the higher necked shirt she was wearing away from her neck showing the hickies and light bite marks that covered the side of her neck and shoulder. “Logan has definitely marked his territory as it were. But nothing has been declared between us, it’s been… intense” 

  
  


“Ah, I think I see your dilemma. No as an alpha I approve of this challenge, it makes sense when you need to know the true motives of your suitors” he stroked his hands down her arm, pulling her legs up over his so it was as if she was sitting in his lap but laying down. 

It was then that he looked around and realized what was off about her room. 

“Where is your nest?”

Resting the back of her hand across her eyes she answered in a low voice.

“I don't have one” 

Thor froze it was the first time in his long life that he had ever heard of an omega that didn't have a nest. It was highly unusual and he began to feel that she had been cheated out of something so necessary to being an omega. 

“May I ask why?”

“Between the suppressants and the pills that knock me out for my heat because I don't have a partner, the urge to nest kinda gets killed, I’m sure it will come back when I’m back to normal but until then it is what it is.” 

Thor nodded but held her a little tighter trying to give her the comfort that should have been hers a long time ago. For now he would act as her alpha and care for her in the ways that mattered as they waited for the challenge to complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skunk Bear is a colloquial term for a wolverine because they look like a skunk and a bear had an angry baby.


	6. "Challenge Interruptus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize for the shortness of the chapter, second I would like to thank all my readers for reading. I would also like to thank those who commented, I love hearing from you. 
> 
> also want to know if you guys would like a story focusing on the godlings, Thor and Loki...   
> let me know in the comments. 
> 
> okay enjoy this chapter
> 
> Love   
> Megs

  
“Do I have to do this part? Okay Okay fine” 

The hologram of (Y/N) spoke to the three men who were out in the field, ready for what was about to happen. But it seemed that there was going to be a ceremony aspect to all this not that any of them minded. 

“This challenge will test all three of you in different ways each course has been tailored to the individual, Logan you are the red course, Steve green and Bucky white. These are designed to test your individual skills. Once you enter the course you must finish in order to exit” 

The hologram disappeared and Vision floated above the trio.

“Your progress will be monitored by camera drones, When you are ready please enter the course designated as yours” 

  
The three men when their separate ways and vision made his way back to the compound.

  
***

“They have entered the course, are you sure you want to continue down this road? Once I begin, they must finish this in order to come back out.” it was Loki who spoke from his position beside Thor.

“I’m sure, might not be sure of them but any test I can derive will not show me what’s in their hearts” 

“Well Darling if you wanted their hearts you only had to ask, my knives are at your disposal” Loki winked at her. 

“Oh har har, no, you emotionally stunted git, their emotional hearts” she smiled at the Asgardian, glad he accompanied his brother this trip, though from what they said he may just be here permanently as he was causing too much mischief on Asgard and Odin was getting sick of it. She had always gotten along well with the other prince and they shared a similar sense of humor, a taste for the same strange movies and books. They became fast friends after that though it was sometimes a long period of time between when they saw each other this time it had been almost five months. 

A knock on the door heralded Wanda and Vision into the room. They all looked at each other. 

“This is an extreme challenge because they are not ordinary men. Do not go easy on them, I have feelings for all three but I want to know that their heart, their true feelings are with me. Logan had that thing with Jean and another old flame and I don't know where his true feelings lay when it comes to me, he’s demonstrated a physical passion and concern and care for me. So that’s points in his favor, as for the dynamic duo, they have yet to show me anything close to what Logan has, but swear they have a claim on me.” 

“Yeah and if that’s true I’ll eat one of my arrows” Clint said from his seat to (Y/N)’s left. 

“Very well let us do this” Loki held out his hands to Wanda and Vision the two taking the gods hands before linking their own. 

***

So far the course had been standard stuff, the holograms that they used for training providing a realistic setting for this test. Steve had been sure that he had Bucky would be placed in this together since they both wanted (Y/N) but it also made sense to deal with this separately. 

Steve’s moves were mostly mechanical, like he had been doing this routine for a while, even though this was different. He supposed that's when he realized he had not moved from the one spot he had been in for a while. Shaking out of his reverie he moved forward once more. when a faint sizzle was be heard and then the jungle scenery snapped out of existence and he was in the giant training field once more, Bucky across the way looking around in confusion and Wolverine making his way over to the two soldiers. 

“What's going on? Ain't no way she called this off” 

“Aahhh Yes dear boy, you are correct she did not, though this is something I have been waiting for, for a very long time”

Logan was on guard, the other two doing the same. 

“Magneto! What da ya want?” Wolverine growled out.

“Oh no it’s not you” Eric held his hand out keeping all three men in place. “However you have opened yourself up to this”

It was then that Natasha came tearing onto the field huffing and out of breath.

“Guys” she got out then cursed as she saw the man floating above the field “He’s got her, (Y/N)” 

The smirk on Magneto's handsome face was entirely too wicked, 

“Indeed little spider, a weakness” he looked at the faces of the men whom he was keeping still with his powers. “And now a toy, perhaps a bargaining chip, though I do feel like breaking something and she would be entirely too sweet, too” he paused “perfect to break.” 

And with that Magneto flew away.

  
It didn't take long for Logan and Bucky to regain control of their metal limbs and Steve was able to move as the metal woven into his uniform had kept him from moving as well.

“I Thought that this facility was secure enough that she would be safe. Where are the rest of your people that she was able to be taken” Logan growled out as he rounded on Natasha.

“He disabled Clint, Vision, and both Loki and Thor”

“What do you mean disabled?” Steve moved forward motioning for them to head inside the compound.

“He was able to disrupt Visions metal components, he was somehow able put both Thor and Loki into some kind of coma” Nat Reported.

“Probably wasn't him doing that, got fifty bucks that says he brought other members of the brotherhood with him, probably Madelyne Pryor she’s as strong a telepath as Jean” Logan growled out heading for (Y/N)’s room. 

“Where are you going we need to see if (Y/N)’s tracker is active” Steve said turning to head in the other direction. 

“My senses are about a hundred times stronger than yours, I’m going to go and find some clues. I'll find you when I’m done. Finding (Y/N) is my first priority, but if Magneto has others of the brotherhood involved I need to know so that we can make a plan of attack” 

  
“Fine, conference room in twenty, Nat go with him” 

She nodded and followed the large alpha to her friends room.

  
***

He could scent several people, Loki, Vision’s vaguely metallic scent, Thor, (Y/N) was all over the room, but he could scent her distress and the one he thought would be there as well. Madelyne Pryor. This was bad, would he have to get the X-Men involved, well probably.

He had lost or given up on many of the people he had loved, but he would not let that happen this time. He might outlive her but damn if he didn't want to make the next eighty or so years the best he could. He pursed his lips and a growl rolled through his chest. 

“Come on, we got to make a call to Chuck, we are going to need more help then you guys got especially since your heavy hitters went down” 

  
***

Twenty minutes later the group of them sat around the conference table.

Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Logan, Tony and Charles Xavier on speaker phone.

“Her tracker has been found its active it’s location read just outside the compound” Steve said “it’s been removed, we had a few agents sweep the area and they found it in the grass”   
“I caught Madelyne’s scent” Logan spoke up “She would have taken out the two gods and Clint. If she’s with Magneto again then we need people who are on their level power wise because we won't cut it. My skeleton makes it almost impossible for me to go against him”

“Logan is correct” came the professor’s voice “with the people you currently have you will not be able to recover (Y/N)” 

Steve felt a flash of irrational jealousy and he allowed it to rule him for the moment, he didn't like that his chance to prove himself to (Y/N) was taken away and the other alpha was bringing in help.

“Your just bringing in her old friends so you can win this challenge”

“Listen bub” Logan said turning to the taller man “This has nothing to do with the challenge anymore and has everything to do with getting our omega back safely, we can deal with her choice later, I would rather have her alive, now quit acting like a baby and focus, we need to find where Magneto would have taken her” 

  
Steve growled unhappy with what Logan had to say but settled when he felt Bucky’s hand on his arm.

“He’s right, we need to get her back first everything else can wait” 

  
***

Steve was impatient, it was one of the things that Bucky knew without a shadow of a doubt and waiting for the professor to get back to them as he tracked her down using Cerebro, was driving Steve to pace at the inactivity. (Y/N)’s safety was their front most concern and while Bucky would normally just let Steve lead he didn't have it in him in this moment to allow it to continue.

“Steve enough pacing” Bucky pushed the punk down onto the couch and straddled his lap to make sure he didn't get back up.

“I know you're worried and this challenge kinda threw a wrench in our plans, but she was right you know. We didn't show her how we felt and we should have, we wasted time that could have been spent with her. What’s Peter always saying? You gotta shoot your shot. We didn't, I love her just as much as you do but when we get her back, I’m forfeiting my spot in the challenge. I will support you if you want to continue but I would rather her be happy with whomever she chooses.”

“I thought we were on the same page Buck” Steve's hands came to rest on the other man's thighs. “Thought we were going to use this opportunity to prove to her how we feel”

“Yeah” the former assassin nodded “but did you notice how she was with Logan how before she declared challenge, when he came up behind her she leaned against him also her neck was covered in marks, she wouldn't have let him do that if she didn't have feelings for him and strong ones. Her omega has accepted him, if it had accepted us and we did not respond then I'm not surprised that she's begun bonding with him. He’s strong, and from what I’ve overheard between Nat and Clint before all this today he’s done all the things we should have done for her”

Steve’s head fell forward on his mate's chest in defeat. 

“Why didn't we act?” it was a rhetorical question and there was some serious regret in his voice. 

“We had decided to create a bond of friendship first but I think where we went wrong was in not increasing our interest in her, like she said we are idiots” Bucky stroked his mates hair. 

“Excuse me Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, Boss asked me to tell you that The Professor has Located Miss (L/N)”

“Thanks Friday,” Bucky responded, standing from his mate's lap. 

  
***

“What’s eating you?” Natasha asked as she came into the room where Logan had been staying, his door having been left wide open. As he stared out from the window to the lake that was situated to one side of the compound. 

“How could you tell?” he asked, though didn't move from his position.

“Kinda what I do” he nodded and glanced over his shoulder at her.

“Should have told her ya know, shouldn't have let her leave to begin with, I was too caught up with Jean and how confused she made me” he blurted out in a rare moment of unguarded emotions. “Started to miss her when she left the mansion”

“You going to tell her when we get her back?” the redhead asked

“Yeah, I think I will” 

“Good because the professor called, he found her” 

“Could have started with that part ya know” he grouched

“yeah , but then you wouldn't have opened up and (Y/N) she deserves to know, might not have had to go through all this if you had in the first place” 

“Ya made your point, let's go” with that Logan made his way out of the room.


End file.
